In recent years demand for wirelessly transmitted video, for example video transmitted to and/or received from applications executed on mobile devices, has steadily increased. Increases in wireless video demand are predicted to continue, for instance in accordance with capabilities of the LTE/LTE advanced network that offer significantly higher data transmission rates. Despite increases in bandwidth capacity of wireless communications networks, transporting video across these wireless communication networks efficiently and reliably continues to be challenging. For instance, rapid adoption of smart phones that are capable of generating and displaying video may place additional demands on these wireless communication networks. Video applications typically involve intensive use of network resources, intolerance to loss of data, and/or latency requirements (e.g., in the case of video conferencing applications, cloud gaming, and the like).